


Doctor.

by no5simp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no5simp/pseuds/no5simp
Summary: Akaashi needs a test subject for his health class. Bokuto is the only person he knows.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 21





	Doctor.

Akaashi had been staring at Bokuto all day, trying to figure out the best way to ask such an odd question. It was times like these that he regretted avoiding making friends.

He and Kou weren’t close, but he was Keiji’s closest acquaintance.

He sighed, and walked up behind Bokuto who was exchanging awful jokes with another boy. He hesitantly tapped Bokuto’s shoulder.

The man whipped around, his face lighting up when he saw the man. 

“Kaashi!! What’s up man?”

Akaashi looked down at him, trying to hide the anxiety bubbling up inside of him. 

“I was wondering if you could help me with my health project.”

Bokuto nodded. “Yeah! Where and when?”

Keiji took a minute, trying to formulate a response. He expected to have to explain more or maybe even convince him to agree. “9 AM on Saturday, meet in the commons of dorm C.”

Bokuto tried to keep up, typing it in his notes. “Ok, I’ll see you then!”

Akaashi nodded, returning to his seat.

Bokuto walked into the dorm complex in a black hoodie and blue basketball shorts, seeing Akaashi sitting down in a white shirt and plaid pants. 

“Hey!” Kou beamed, walking up to him.

“Good morning.” Keiji replied. “Let’s head over.”

Kou followed him out of the dorms and to the main complex, then into the health room.

“Sit here.”

Bokuto did so, sliding into the small leather seat. He looked around at everything around him, observing the machines and scales.

Keiji set up his phone, pressing the record button. He pulled out a cuff and wrapped it around Bokuto’s bicep, explaining what he was doing. He velcroed it on, and grabbed the pump. It began inflating, Bokuto’s eyes locked on it.

Akaashi hummed softly as he waited. “108.” He stated, twisting the valve on the pump and watching the cuff deflate.

“Is that good?”

Keiji nodded. “A little low.”

Bokuto frowned slightly. “Shoot.”

He removed the cuff, placing it on the counter beside him before turning off the recording. 

“Was that all?”

Keiji nodded. “Mhmm. She wanted us to do it with someone we aren’t too close with.” He lied, not wanting to seem lame.

“Oh, okay. You said my blood pressure was low, how do I fix it?”

“You’re at a healthy level, but sweets or caffeine can help.”

Bokuto saw his shot and took it. “Well, doctor, will you take me to get some?”

Akaashi went red. “Uhm, yeah.”


End file.
